1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game structures and more particularly pertains to an hook and loop ball target for engaging a securing a hook and loop ball during play of a game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of game structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, game structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art game structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,280,919; 5,211,404; 5,139,273; 5,123,656; and 3,982,762.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a hook and loop ball target for engaging and securing a hook and lop ball during play of a game which includes support stand positionable upon a ground surface, and a target supported by the support stand which includes a base web of hook and loop material through which a hook and loop covered ball can be engaged, wherein the target can include various forms of indica printed thereon to facilitate play of a variety of games.
In these respects, the hook and loop ball target according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of engaging and securing a hook and loop ball during play of a game.